


Miseria Cantare

by PadawanRyan



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Compliant, F/M, Takes place after the first movie, romania - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-11-02
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/pseuds/PadawanRyan
Summary: A few years after the first movie, Edgar, Alan, and Sam are all college students, hoping that the legion of the undead is behind them. New friends and rumours in Romania challenge that.
Relationships: Alan Frog/Original Female Character(s), Edgar Frog/Original Female Character(s), Sam Emerson/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Title: Miseria Cantare.**
> 
> **Pairing: Edgar/OC, minor Alan/OC.**
> 
> **Rating: T for now, maybe M later for violence and sexual themes.**
> 
> **Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys, and if I did, The Tribe would never have been made. The Thirst is acceptable, though.**
> 
> **Author's Note: I don't even know why I wanted to write this, I just did. Beware, it's just for fun so there's a likelihood of me discontinuing it at any time. I just kinda wanted to write it, and see where I'd go with it, so here it is.**

"Finally, baby brother, you've done it!"

Edgar Frog had to suppress a sneer as his brother Alan had spoken, an uncharacteristic great smile upon the elder brother's face. It wasn't as if saying that Alan never smiled, he actually smiled a lot more than Edgar, but the trademark look of the Frog brothers was not one of joy - it was one of neutralness, bordering on angry. Of course someone had to be happy that day, and it was not surprising that it was Alan over Edgar. The lighter haired boy groaned as he noticed his hippie mother approaching.

"Get together, boys!" she told them, "Picture time!"

"Not now mom, _please_."

"Nonsense, now is the perfect time!"

Before Edgar could protest again, Alan threw his arm around his brother quickly so that their mother could take the picture. The younger brother did not smile for the picture, but that didn't seem to phase the woman in the least. Sighing a breath of relief when she walked away to find their father, Edgar grabbed the graduation cap off his head, holding it beside him as he did his diploma. He'd finally graduated the grueling final year of high school, and was already set to attend Santa Carla College alongside his brother the next year. Alan had said nothing more than good things about the college, despite the fact that he hated school.

"Why do all mothers have this urge to embarrass their kids at graduation?"

Alan looked thoughtful, "I think it's something they're born with."

The youngest Frog had to wonder why his brother was so happy about this graduation. It was probably because they had always been together, every single year of their life since birth, and suddenly this past year, they were at different schools. It was hard for them to be the Frog brothers when they were apart, making new and separate friends, having to watch the students in their schools separately and therefore covering less ground. Edgar had felt suddenly lost the past year without his brother, and was at least thankful that he had Sam to hang out with. Just thinking that, the younger brother noticed the blond boy coming their way.

"Hey Edgar, we did it! Surprised we lived long enough for this, huh?"

"You maybe, not me."

Sam laughed, "Whatever you say, you're not as tough as you seem."

"I think you're insulting him," Alan jokingly said.

It didn't seem to matter to Edgar, though, what Sam said - they'd known the boy for a few years already, and he was basically their only close mutual friend, so of course he wouldn't find either brother intimidating in the least. He had to watch throughout the room, seeing his mother attempting to chase around his father, cursing them mentally for even showing up. His parents never went anywhere, they almost never set foot in their own comic shop and left the boys to work there, so why did they have to come to his graduation? He was pulled out of his thoughts by Sam putting his arm around him, grinning in a friendly way.

"Just think, Edgar - a new year, a new school...no more vampires terrorizing our lives!"

"Yeah," he agreed, "Hopefully."


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the first chapter. I'd like to clarify before you read that I'm Canadian, and we have strict differences between college and university (unlike the US). So even though this takes place in the US, the idea of college is that of Canada - often two years of education (sometimes three, or one for specific programs) resulting in a diploma. It's easier to write about things you know, and I'm currently in my first year of college, so I figured that it'd be easier to write that. From what I hear, it's similar to American community colleges, but not entirely.

"How did you end up with such a lousy roommate?"

The first weekend of college had passed, no classes had actually begun yet, but the majority of students had moved into their rooms in residence already. Although Alan had stayed home for his first year, he had decided to move into residence as Edgar had planned to, and Sam did the same. Neither of the boys wanted to stay home any longer than necessary, and took the chance to live somewhere else. Unfortunately, neither of the boys managed to get each other as their roommate, and neither Sam or Edgar were fond of their roommates. Sitting in Sam's room, Edgar fidgeted with the book list he held while Sam sat on the bed, shaking his head.

"You have a pretty shitty roommate too," Edgar replied to his friend.

"I'd still prefer mine over yours. How the Hell did they think you two would get along?"

"Wishful thinking in terms of unity?"

Still shaking his head, Sam looked up, "Must be it."

Whereas Sam's roommate was a very withdrawn boy, one people might call, "emo," with his dark hair in his face, dark makeup, and a depressing nature, Edgar's was not what he'd ever expected. Of course, he was doing his best to ignore the boy, as was easier for him to do than Sam. Edgar's roommate wore baggy clothing, listened to atrocious music, and had interests only in partying - and he managed to figure that out in only a couple days. He continued to read his booklist, wondering whether he'd be able to take the time to read any books besides comic books, or vampire books, but obviously he would have to.

"Large booklist?"

"Not as much as I expected," Edgar told him, "Though more than you have."

Alan had taken the community and justice services program the previous year, considering the only experience he had was, "bringing justice," through the experiences the Frog brothers had from vampire slaying. Edgar had chosen to take the same program for the exact same reason, but Sam on the other hand wasn't incredibly interested in justice services or the sort. Instead, Sam had chosen to take the advertising and creative media program, feeling that he'd be more suited for that. Both he and Edgar were disappointed that they'd have no classes with the other, but at least they both lived on the same floor in the college residence building for first years.

Sam picked up a comic book from the bedside table, "Where's Alan right now?"

That was a question Edgar had been asking himself. He had gone earlier that day to Alan's room in the other residence building, but the nineteen year old Frog hadn't been there. It felt weird to Edgar not knowing where Alan was, since they were basically always together throughout their life. That changed partially when they met Sam, as Edgar and Sam often spent a lot of time together without Alan, since they were the same age. Regardless, he had always known, and suddenly being clueless made him feel strange. Standing and making his way to the small bedroom window, Edgar looked out at the windy weather.

"I have no idea. It's not like him, to just suddenly disappear."

"Maybe he's catching up with friends, he had to make at least some last year," Sam suggested.

"Probably. It'll be getting dark soon, he better be careful out there."

Edgar knew his brother could take care of himself, but he couldn't help the feeling of worry that accompanied the thought of not knowing where Alan was. He never had to worry about his older brother since they were always together, and he knew Alan would not need to worry about him - if Edgar wasn't in his own room, rest assured he'd be in Sam's, or somewhere with Sam. Grunting, Edgar began to wonder if this would be the end of that closeness of the brothers, if this would be where they began to drift apart. There was no chance Edgar wanted that to happen, but he didn't rule out the possibility of it happening.

"He'll be fine, Edgar. He thinks the same way you do - don't leave the house without a stake in your pocket."

Edgar fought to suppress a smile, "That's not a stake in my pocket."

"Eww, buddy, I did _not_ need to know that."

"Chill, Sam. I know better than to leave without a stake, with the vampire activity we've encountered."

"You believe in vampires?" came another sudden voice.

Both Edgar and Sam had forgotten that Sam's roommate had still been in the room, sitting at his desk with his laptop, apparently attempting to ignore the two friends. Most people in Santa Carla had learned to believe in vampires, with the massive amount of them that had been living there, so it was fairly accurate to assume that this boy hadn't lived in Santa Carla before coming to the college. He had looked at the two friends with an eyebrow raised, as if asking silently the question he'd already asked aloud. Sam looked over, unsure of how to respond, while Edgar just crossed his arms and threw on his intimidating expression while taking a step.

"You wouldn't?" he challenged.

"Please, I'm not that stupid. Vampires are just mythical creatures, everyone knows that."

Just as Edgar was ready to respond, a knock came at the door. He turned around just as Sam jumped up to answer, and difficultly held back a look of wonder when he saw Alan on the other side of the door. Edgar wanted to jump and hug his brother, but it was completely out of character for him, as was smiling - the reason why he always fought to hold back smiles or laughter. People would obviously think differently about him if he was caught doing any of those things. Alan used to think the same way, but after his first year of college, he'd loosened up a bit. Though often, his only smiling or laughter was done around Edgar or Sam.

"Alan, buddy, we were just talking about you!"

"Your social lives must really suck if you spend your time talking about me, Sam."

"We were just worried about bloodsuckers," Edgar clarified, "That's all."

"Sorry guys, I was with Emilia. Her friend Addison apparently had the hots for me."

The smug look on Alan's face as he said that clearly spoke volumes of his mood, he must've been attracted to this Addison in return. Edgar had heard briefly of Emilia over the year, she was a friend of Alan's who attended all the same classes as he did. He wasn't sure what to think of Alan having a female friend, seeing as the boys were not often approached by girls at all, but the thought did intrigue Edgar. It was lucky that he was good at wearing his neutral face, otherwise his thoughts would have been clear in his expression. Sam sat on the edge of his bed, recalling something he remembered Alan telling them a few months earlier.

"Emilia?" he asked, "Isn't she the one you wanted us to meet? The one interested in mythology?"

"Yeah, I'd have brought her today, but she had to leave suddenly. It was strange..."

The different tone in Alan's voice did not go unnoticed by Edgar, and he had a thought about this girl Emilia. He had heard that she was incredibly interested in mythology, and believed strongly in creatures like vampires and werewolves. It was that which brought Alan to her, and began their friendship - a mutual belief in vampires. Why would she believe so strongly in vampires, though? That was something which caused Edgar to wonder all the time, though it didn't seem as if his brother ever had. It wasn't as if she came from Santa Carla, basically the only place where it was acceptable to believe in vampires, because it was common knowledge that they lived there.

"Anyway," Alan changed the subject, "You two want to buy your books now? I'm heading up there."

"Sure, just let me find my booklist. Unlike Edgar, I tossed mine somewhere."

Nodding Alan reopened the door, "He's been obsessing over it, hasn't he? Brother of mine, you need a hobby."

Edgar didn't care how Alan phrased it, he felt that he already had a hobby. There was nothing else he really did besides read comics, talk with Sam, and kill vampires - what else could he even want to do? Well, of course now he would have to focus on school work - college was no walk in the park - but he doubted that he needed to do anything else. It wasn't as if Alan had a hobby anyway, either...he had a few friends that Edgar didn't know, but besides that, he really didn't go anywhere or see anyone else besides Edgar or Sam. Regardless, the younger Frog felt like arguing his side, as he had nothing better to say or do.

"I have a hobby, you know that."

"No, Edgar, that's work. That's our job, our career more or less, not just to pass the time."

"Whatever," he muttered, "Let's just go now."


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this while doing my laundry, hanging around my Nan's for the weekend, and drinking a vodka cooler while watching a Selena Gomez movie on TV (and finishing it the next day while watching The Grinch, the live action one). This is the good life...anyway, I changed the way this story was going to go, this idea suddenly came to me today. Luckily enough, it involves the same OC characters (as well as a new one), so I don't have to change the prologue or the first chapter. Hope this is enjoyable!

"We're going to Romania."

Chatter ceased and the group sitting at the library table just stared at Edgar, as if they were at a loss for words - and they were. While studying, no one had expected Edgar Frog to march into the library, looking as intimidating as usual with Sam trailing behind him, and declare that they were going to Romania. Alan had been sitting with Emilia and Addison, the two he had basically been with throughout the entire first week of school, and though both of them seem more surprised than he - Alan was used to this from his brother - the eldest Frog was still shocked. After all, in their travels for their, "work," Edgar had never suggested they leave the state, let alone country.

"Excuse me? How the Hell are we going to get to Romania?"

"Somehow," Edgar replied as Sam shrugged behind him.

"Are you serious? Edgar, I know what you may have heard, I've heard it too...but we don't have that kind of money."

"Then how are we supposed to crush those bloodsuckers?"

Obviously Edgar wasn't expecting Alan to argue him about it. The girls may not have heard anything, though perhaps Emilia had, but Alan knew exactly why Edgar wanted to go to Romania. There had been speculation that a number of mass murders in the country had been caused by the undead, but of course the authorities were not stupid enough to have that printed. There was no doubt that Edgar and Sam had been talking it over, though the blond boy looked as if he wanted to be elsewhere, as if he believed that this was not the best course of action. Of course Edgar would drag him along anyway, he and Sam basically went few places without the other.

"Alan, we have the chance to do something bigger than we ever did here. I'm going to find a way."

"If you think you can, then I commend you. Good luck to you, brother."

Alan then gathered all his text books together into a pile, and stood, Emilia and Addison following in confusion, when Edgar grabbed his older brother's shirt. He couldn't understand why Alan would be so dismissing about something this important, as if they weren't a close unit anymore. That pained him, and as Alan turned around a moment, that pain must have momentarily shown in Edgar's eyes because the dark haired Frog sighed, and his expression softened. If this had been two years ago, when the both of them were still in high school together, Alan would've gone anywhere with Edgar, and he knew that well enough.

"Look, Edgar," he began, "I don't know how we would even get to Romania."

"But there's no harm in trying, is there?"

"I haven't abandoned our cause, but I barely think we can leave the country! Plus, these rumours are centuries old."

Of course, everybody had always believed there to be vampires in Transylvania, which happened to be in Romania ( **AN: I only** _ **just**_ **discovered that right now, when searching a map of Romania** ), but Edgar was certain this time - he and Sam had researched it, and though their lead began in Transylvania, there was plenty of supposed vampire activity in other areas of Romania as well. Alan would definitely have heard about it, he knew his brother well enough to know that, but it felt strange to think that Alan wasn't going to help. Sam suddenly looked uncomfortable, as if he wanted to argue Alan about this, but like he was also afraid to do so.

"Come on, Edgar, let's just go..."

"Hold on, Sam. I'm not done here yet."

"I want to help, I really do," Alan told them, "But it's not something I can _afford_."

"He's not going to relent, Edgar..."

Suddenly another voice popped up, "My grandparents live in Gheorgheni...it'll be a place to stay."

The three boys turned around to face Alan's best friend Emilia, who was still standing there, no longer looking confused but rather helpful. Her semi-curled blonde hair bounced slightly as she turned to face Edgar, a smile on her face and an unfamiliar sparkle in her eyes. Emilia had always believed in vampires, at least in the time that Alan knew her, and it was not surprising that she would want to join them in this quest - but of course, he never expected her to outright suggest anything. Sighing, Alan knew that he couldn't refuse his brother. After dedicating their life to this cause, it would be fairly worthless to give up now.

"Emilia, that's great, but how would we get -"

"My dad has a lot of money," Addison butted in, "I suppose I could pay for travel."

Alan's eyes has widened greater than Edgar or Sam had even seen in years, and both of them were sure he was going to kiss Addison. Regardless of the fact that they had apparently began dating sometime during the week, the group knew Alan well enough to know that he was not one for public displays of affection. Of course, it may have been also because she was his first girlfriend, and he didn't really know how to react. Emilia was smiling greatly, watching Edgar as she did so, but he didn't seem to notice. The boy's stony demeanor seemed to break slightly, as a small smile appeared on his lips while he continued to face his brother.

"Well, Edgar, I guess it seems that we're going! You, me, and Sam need to get ready -"

"Excuse me, what about us?" Emilia asked.

"What about you two?"

"If we're staying at my grandparents' and Addison is paying, it's only fair that we come."

Neither of the boys wanted the girls to come. It would be far too dangerous for them, and nobody - especially Alan - wanted to put them through the danger they would come to face. Emilia did make a fair point, it would be awkward for them to randomly show up at her grandparents' home without even bringing their granddaughter. As for Addison, Alan knew well enough that she would not take no for an answer. Thinking on it a moment, he knew they had to bring the girls. Perhaps they could just leave them with the elderly Moldovans while they went on their search for the undead, thus bringing them along but also keeping them relatively safe.

"Alright," he relented, "You can come, but you have to be careful."

"Trust me, Addison and I can be careful. I know how to handle myself, you know."

Addison nodded, "As do I."

Edgar gave a quick nod to Sam, before the two younger boys took off, leaving Alan to brief the girls on this trip. The five of them would be leaving their college unexpectedly, and no doubt their parents would not be too thrilled, but it was all for a greater cause. There were bigger things in store for the Frog brothers, their life couldn't be wasted away and forgotten in college. Sam knew this very well, and he basically went along with anything they did - if the Frog brothers combined were Batman, Sam would be their Robin, as he liked to think of it. It was better than seeming like the random tagalong who had no better friends to spend time with, as others often saw him.

"Coming Sammy?"

"Hey, Edgar...what did you think of that Emilia? She was kinda pretty..."

**Author's Note:**

> Short prologue, chapters will be longer I assure you. I just wanted to hurry up with the prologue so I could get around to writing the first chapter! Haha.


End file.
